1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands
(1978). The sign reads "Please release us from the bondage of your trusteeship agreement."]] Pre-UN colonial history #Mariana Islands was sited by Portuguese on March 6, 1521. #Palau was sighted Spaniards in 1522. #Carolines were first discovered by Spaniards on January 20, 1526. #Marshall Islands was sited by Spaniard in 1526. #Colony of Spain 1565–1899. #German colony 1884–1918. #South Pacific Mandate of the Empire of Japan 1919–1947. The Battle of Saipan (15 June–9 July 1944) was one of the many battles of WW2 that ook place thire and ended in an American victory. Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands The Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands (TTPI) was established pursuant to United Nations Security Council Resolution 21. It included Bikini Atoll. It was a United Nations trust territory in Micronesia administered by the United States from 1947 to 1986. Life in the territory The small and sparse islands were ironically under developed slums. The elders despaired and the kids began disillusioned. All that the islands contained, apart from several American bases, were deteriorated Japanese-built roads, rudimentary electricity system, various old jetties, WW2 war wreckage and a few airstrips. Some American road bridges on Palau, the spread of modern music to the island' youth and the then new electricity system were the only fun on the islands off base. American rule was benevolent as a whole, but rather neglectful to local needs off base, especially on the remoter atolls. The Northern Islands Municipality of the Marianas Islands are very undeveloped. The only airstrip serves the abandoned (since 2012) island of Pagan, the rest being only accessible by boat. The residents relied on generators for electricity and radio for communications, as do the few people visiting the other uninhabited islands to this day. Governance Chief of State #1947–1953 (first) Harry S. Truman. #1993–1994 (last) Bill Clinton. High Commissioner #1947–1948 (first) Louis E. Denfeld. #1981–1987 (last) Janet J. McCoy. Other data *Capital- Guam until 1951, then Saipan. *Languages- English (official), Micronesian languages, Marshallese, Chamorro and Palauan. *Taxation- Micronesia first charged an income tax no mainly foreigners working at military bases in 1971. *U.S. American administrative body- United States Navy controlled until 1951, then the United States Department of the Interior. *Economy- Agrarian subsistence farming and fishing on most islands, plus a few other business related to emergent (starting in the 1970s) tourism in the and supporting American bases (starting in the 1950s). Modern nations They are all in Compact of Free Association (COFA) with the USA. #Marshall Islands from 1979. #Federated States of Micronesia from 1979. #Northern Mariana Islands from 1978. #Palau from 1981. Guam is part of the Marianas Islands, but not part of the TTPI and is a seperatite American dependency now. Images File: Chuuk islands (satellite).JPG|The Chuuk islands. File:Hall Islands Landsat.jpg|A Landsat picture of the Hall islands: Nomwin to the west, Murilo to the east. File:Fayu ISS002.jpg|A NASA picture of Fayu Atoll. File:PaganOverview.jpg|Landsat view of Pagan. File:Palau District Police greet the UN Visiting Mission.jpg|Palau District Police greet the UN Visiting Mission to the Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands (1973). File:Driving_pile_for_former_K-B_Bridge.jpg|Driving pile for Palau's former K-B Bridge in the 1970s. File:Japanese_group_offering_prayers_at_World_War_II_memorial_in_Palau.jpg|Japanese group offering prayers at World War II memorial in Palau. (1970s or 1980s). Pagan usgs.jpg|Pagan Island, the largest and one of the most volcanically active of the Northern Mariana Islands. Mount Pagan, the most active of the two stratovolcanoes on Pagan Island in 1983. Also see #United Nations Security Council Resolution 21 #United Nations Security Council Resolution 683 #Bikini Atoll #Islands Sources #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trust_Territory_of_the_Pacific_Islands #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_Nations_Security_Council_Resolution_21 #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_Nations_Trusteeship_Council #http://git.em-assist.com/cnmi/CJMT_EIS/ #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pagan_(island) #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Saipan #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Northern_Islands_Municipality #https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Cocos_Island_(Guam) #https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Merizo_Barrier_Reef #https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Guam #https://www.britannica.com/place/Trust-Territory-of-the-Pacific-Islands Category:Pasifica Category:United States of America Category:United Nations Security Council Resolutions Category:Early Cold War Category:Colonies Category:Palau Category:Federated States of Micronesia Category:FSM Category:Marshall Islands Category:Mariner Islands Category:Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands Category:TTPI Category:Islands Category:Wr